


whiskey lullaby's

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Max, Backstory, Bonding, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Maryse is kind of nice in this, Past, Past Child Abuse, Sad, Sibling Bonding, flash backs, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag, jaces past, little jace, little shadow hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets from when Jace first came to the New York Institute after he saw his 'Father' 'killed' in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whiskey lullaby's

**Author's Note:**

> im not really sure where this is going so let me know if you have any specific moments that you want. someone suggested I write this but I can't remember who sorry so if that was you let me know and remind me what you wanted ha thanks

Jace didn’t speak much when he first arrived at the New York institute. His father had just been murdered in front of him, so it was hardly surprising. Maryse had walked into the training room where Alec and Izzy were practicing flips from the rafters, calling her children down in her soft version of her authoritative voice. 

“Children, this is Jace Wayland, he will be staying here and training with you. He just lost his father.” She said this softly, her hand on the blondes shoulder, and Alec watched as the boy clenched his teeth and raised his jaw, his face a mask over his emotions. 

“So he will be staying indefinitely. The Clave may choose a more permanent home for him but for now this will serve as his home. I want you to take care of him and make sure he has everything he needs.”

She looked pointedly at Alec, with a trust that he would watch over their new charge. He nodded and watched with careful eyes as she patted the boy on the shoulder and left. Alec looked this boy over. His close cut blonde hair, lighter than gold and more luminous, his sharp, intelligent eyes. He was standing stiffly, hands clenched at his sides. Alec stepped forward and raised his hand like he’d seen his father do to other adults. 

“I’m Alec, it’s nice to meet you.”

Jace looked down at his hand, face blank but eyes betraying a gratitude at the gesture. He took his hand, firm and deliberate, a small smile in his gaze.

“Johna- Jace. It’s nice to meet you too.”

The boys parted and Izzy immediately hurled herself at the blonde, throwing her arms around him and pressing her face to his chest as she smiled. 

“I’m Izzy!” 

Jace sucked in a breath, a little startled at the contact but raised his hands slowly to pat at the girls back. She stepped back, unaware of his awkwardness, and smiled at him.

“Nice to.. meet you Izzy.”

Alec frowned, pulling his little sister away from the boy, and whispered into her ear. 

“Don’t freak him out Iz, leave him alone. Go get Maxie.”

She pulled her arm from him with a grumpy pout but spun and left to do what he’d asked. 

Jace was looking down at his hands now, blinking rapidly and swallowing as if he was upset. Alec didn’t know him well enough to know what he was feeling but tried to offer some sort of comfort. 

“Sorry about her, she gets excited about new people. She hasn’t really grown up yet.” Alec wasn’t yet a teenager but he considered himself grown. Shadow Hunter children grew up quickly and Izzy would soon do the same. He said it with a fond tone though because his little sister always managed to make people smile and that was something that Alec couldn’t easily do himself. 

Jace looked up and nodded, biting his lip. How was he supposed to explain that hugs were a rarity and affection was earnt and not freely given. He’d never been around other children before and he was at a loss at how to interact. His father had trained him as a soldier and he wasn’t sure if soldiers were supposed to have friends. He wanted so badly to have friends of his own. 

His mind was at war, a full battle raging between nature and nurture. He desperately wanted these new people to like him, and he wanted to make friends but his father had always admonished him for his affection. The harsh words rang through his mind in the cold voice of his now dead parent, the memory image of his dead falcon at his feet.

“You ruined that bird Johnathan. You made it love you, what good was it once you made it your friend? To love is to destroy.” 

Jace blinked his dry eyes. He had cried for his falcon but he did not cry for his father though he wanted to. His father did not approve of weakness and that included crying, over the death of a loved one or otherwise. 

Alec watched emotions play over the boy’s face, picking out the ones he could name. Anger, grief, rage, loss. Once they passed the boy’s face was blank but it looked like it had taken an effort to get it to look that way. 

Hesitantly, Alec asked, “Do you want to spar?” 

Jace’s face snapped up to Alec’s and his mask melted a little. Alec thought he saw the hint of a smile. 

Jace nodded and followed Alec to the gear. They sparred for a while, pleased to find themselves matched in skill. Alec had analysed the boy as they fought. When Alec kicked or lunged, blocked and spun, his movements were skilled and precise and his mother had often told him how pleased she was for his perfect technique and form. But this boy, Jace, had skill and form that matched Alec’s but he performed his moves with a thrust of joy that told Alec he truly loved to move this way. The blonde found joy in working with another, matching his skill against theirs. The training seeming to invigorate him rather than tire him out. 

Alec found himself smiling as Jace did, laughing each time they blocked a blow or managed to swipe the other off their feet. When Izzy got back Alec was on the floor with a triumphant Jace standing above him, holding the lightwoods arm in a hold. 

The boys stopped and looked towards the girl as she entered. She was holding the hand of a toddler who seemed to be giggling at her as she flew her hand around his hair as if it were a bird or a plane. 

Jace released the older boy and helped him stand, following when Alec walked towards his two siblings. 

The toddler squealed and made grabby hands at Alec, happily kicking his legs when the boy picked him up and cuddled him. 

“Alec!”

“Hey Maxie.” He turned to Jace who was standing behind him with a curious expression. He’d never seen a child this young before. 

“Max this is our new friend Jace, he’s staying here with us. Jace this is Max, our little brother.”

Max waved and smiled at Jace, and the blonde smiled back gently taking the pudgy, clumsy hand in his and shaking it a little.

“Hello Max.”

Max let out a pleased little “Hello!” before kissing his palm noisily and pressing it to Jace’s cheek. 

The Wayland boy felt a bloom of happiness unfurl in his chest. Alec had called him their friend, Max liked him and his laughter during training had not been reprimanded or even remarked upon. Jace decided he liked it here and that he quite wanted to stay.


End file.
